


The Hunger

by HawkeSenpai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeSenpai/pseuds/HawkeSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dean really hungers for is Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger

Dean sat with his head rested on the polished steering wheel of the Impala, head slightly tilted. He watched with a look of amusment on his face as Castiel dove face-first into a cheeseburger. Having vanquished his greasy enemy, the angel emerged victorious looking a little bit worse for wear, a blob of congealing ketchup adorning his upper lip.

 

"You really can't pull off a moustache Cas. Better lose it".

Castiel looked at Dean quizzically. For beings who had been around since God-knows-when, angels really didn't get sarcasm. Dean sighed and gazed out of the window.

Famine had yet not touched him. He couldn't fathom why everyone, even an angel, had fallen prey to it while he, Dean, appeared to be immune.

 

I'm just well adjusted.

Was he really?

He glanced briefly at the angel sitting next to him. He had often felt a stirring, a hunger, arising within him when he was with Castiel. When the angel appeared out of nowhere and called his name ever so calmly, he had almost lost control once of twice. When Castiel stood before him, the angel's face mere inches away from his, the warm steady breath on his face made his own rapid and shallow. 

 

Dean shifted his gaze back to Castiel, who was too engrossed in yet another burger to notice that he was being watched.

Dean's eyes moved from the dark, unruly curls which had been arranged by the wind in a rather aesthetic manner to the smooth forehead and travelled down to the perfectly proportionate nose, electric blue eyes, sensitive mouth and strong chin.

Focus, Dean. Focus.

"Are you alright Dean?"

Dean jerked awake from his dreamlike state to find Castiel staring at him with a look of deep concern.

"Are you feeling the effects of Famine?"

Dean mumbled incoherently and moved to open the door. He had to get out. Fast. But it was too late.  
Instead , he felt his arms move towards Cas as if they had a will of their own. His hands grabbed hold of the collar of the angel's familiar trenchcoat and pulled him towards Dean. In a moment Dean's lips collided with Castiel's.

No. Not like this. 

Dean willed himself to stop but he felt as if he had lost all control over his body.

Castiel, who had remained unresponsive with surprise, pulled away.

"No. Not like this" the angel murmured.

Castiel stepped out of the Impala and dumped the remaining burgers into a nearby trashcan.

"We have work to do"

He extended his hand to Dean, who paused for a second before taking it.


End file.
